StarKid OneShots
by DaughteroftheOliveBranch
Summary: StarKid One-Shots! Please send in your request *less than three* *Paused writing- may return
1. Intro

I'm doing StarKid one-shots for anyone interested :) Please fill out the form either in a review or PM. I have already written a couple (dozen) for my friend about Jim Povolo so I thought I'd start branching out. Any info you do not wish to share is cool with me :) I can make it up if you wish. I will not push :). WARNING: NO SEX OR MAMD… so it's really not a warning, more like a statement :). Think I have enough smiley faces? LOL! Also if you want to make up a name, physical appearance, personality, hobbies, age, or anything else~ feel free :) I want this to be YOUR time to shine with a StarKid. I've been writing stories for people for a while and I'm sure if someone wrote me a StarKid story I would feel so good. I just want to make some other people feel that, too. My other stories will still be updated but I decided to focus on this. Anonymous suggestions are allowed :) Also, I'm thinking about making another story about other people's StarKid experiences (meeting them or how you found them or stuff like that) so if you would like me to do that just review your story or PM me your story and I will post it with full credit to you :) I love writing so just send away *less than three* y'all :)

Name:  
>Physical appearance:<br>Personality Traits:  
>Hobbies:<br>Crush:  
>Age:<br>Anything else you think important:

Someone please count all my smiliez including this one :)


	2. Sophia M Sticker- Joey Richter

Name: Sophie M Stricker

Physical appearance: 5'4", curvy, pale, dirty blonde, green eyes, prominent nose, full lips, constantly smiling dancing and singing. I don't know if you would need all of that, but I felt it'd be better than not giving much.

Personality Traits: Happy, smiley, dancey-singy, big vocabulary (not bad, just using words like Dapper, like Darren Criss' vocab) funny/sarcastic, not really wanting to upset/bother other people.

Hobbies: Singing and dancing (repetitive...) acting, drawing, speaking in memes.

Crush: Joey Richter. So much.

Age: Early twenties, let's say?

Anything else you think important: I'd really just like a little cute fluffy romantic piece, I suppose. Not overly so. Make it a bit funny.

**Alright sorry for the wait, guys. I haven't been able to write as much as I hoped I could and I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry :(. I really wish I could have written more. I've had this story on paper for a while but I had trouble getting a hold of my bros computer. Like I said I'm really sorry and I hope you like this (WARNING: I suck at titles and I'm REALLY tired :P)**

_When Hermione First Kissed Ron_

"JOSEPH MICHAEL RICHTER GET YOUR UGLY A*S BACK HERE!" I chase my best friend around the park, dodging squirrels, dogs, Frisbees, trees, etcetera and I'm vaguely aware of parents rushing their young children away covering their ears.

He turns his head smiling at my huffing form. His brown hair blows in the wind as he continues his light jog and I run harder than I've ever run before, "NEVER!" he triumphantly waves my favorite baseball cap in the air as I lunge for him (missing by a lot).

"We're going to be late for the musical, Joey! I'm serious!" you KNOW it's serious when I don't wanna play around.

"Nah," he walks towards me slowly and holds out my hat. As I reach for it, he quickly snatches it away, "He's not in the play," a crooked smile grows on his face.

"Hahaha," I mock, "Now hand it over," I hold out my hand and place my body in a position that I hope is threatening. He gently presses it into my hand. I place it on my head with a huff and give him a glare that would send all other threatening glares to hell in less than a second.

"Are you pissed?" he pouts like a child.

"A little," I turn my back to him to hide my smile.

"I sowwy," he really sounds hurt. Wow he's a good actor.

"It's okay," I turn back to him and reach over for a hug which he gladly accepts. Suddenly I feel my cap leave my head and I instinctively lunge at Joey. He falls to the ground and I'm lying on top of him. He brushes away a stray strand of blonde hair that had fallen over my green eyes.

"Umm…" I hear someone say behind me. I know that voice. I roll my eyes and hop off of Joey. There she is, in her Draco costume, Lauren Lopez.

I snatch my hat away from her and she grabs my arm and pulls me away before I can even put it on my head.

"It's cool I'll just hang here!" I hear Joey call from his spot on the grass.

"Come on JoJoBear!" I yell back at him.

…

"I don't know if I can do this. Are you sure Bonnie can't do this?"

"She has the Flu, Sophia. She can't do it." Matt holds onto my shoulders encouragingly, "You know all the lines and everything. We just need to puff up your hair. You'll do fine," he kisses the top of my head. He's like my brother; we hang out almost as much as I do with Joey.

….

"You'll do great, Stricker." I turn around to see Joey in his red wig, his hands deep in his pockets. He smiles at me. I see a blush rush to his face.

"Thanks Joey. I know all the lines and everything it's just…." Now it's my turn to blush.

"What is it then?" he walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'," I rush out hoping he heard me and I don't have to say it again.

Suddenly he pulls me into a hug and presses my head into his chest. The smell of his cologne rises through my nostrils.

"It's just a stage kiss, I've seen you do it on many occasions." He strokes my hair sending chills down my spine.

"Yeah I know, but it's hard to do a stage kiss with someone you wish would do it to you for real," it escapes my mouth before I can stop it. He pulls away from me and looks down at my face trying to see if I was serious or not. My eyes fill with tears which causes his eyes to smooth in compassion. I tried to push away from him but he holds me tightly in place

Suddenly he pulls my body close to him and presses his lips hard against mine. I kiss back as his tongue begins to explore my mouth (A.N. I've always wondered how that's attractive but I guess I'll find out some day).

He pulls away as the opening music for Back to Hogwarts plays. We both just smile until he leans in just before his part on stage comes and whispers in my ear, "Nervous anymore?"

I shake my head but he's already on stage. How can I be nervous when my best friend just kissed me? How can anyone not see that I've been totally in love with him since we first met? I enter the stage and Joey acts like he hates me, but I catch his eye and see it twinkling with happiness and joy. I think JoJoBear and I will last for a long time, as long as he doesn't take my hat :)

**Thanks for reading my first One-Shot fic for someone other than myself. I'm sorry for the wait and I am so glad I finally got it done :) I've worked very hard on this even if it may not seem like it. I'm tired okay I don't remember typing up half this thing. Thanks for reading. Next is a Dylan Saunders fic. I already have a cute idea for what I'm doing. Thanks again and keep sending those requests :) love y'all!**


	3. Jade Alice Wood- Dylan Saunders

"Come on, Jade! You are such a wimp! I don't even know why I let you on my team! Get off this field NOW!"

"What the fvck, Coach! I just struck out! It's not like I broke the pitcher!" I slam down my bat and stomp off the field enraged at the nerve of my coach. How dare she speak to me like that! She has no right!

Back in the locker room, a girl with long brown hair and a cute face enters and gently places her hand on my shoulder, her eyes full of anger, "That b!tch deserved every fvcking word you said, girl," she smiles, "Wanna hang with my friends and I tonight at my friend's place?"

I am taken aback by the offer, "I don't know. I don't even know your friends and they don't even know I'm coming and-"

"Please..." she gives me puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"Fine..."

"Yay!" she giggles and gives me a small hug, "alright I'll pick you up at your place around 7? See you then!"

She dashes waving behind her, "Bye! Thanks Devin!" I call after her as she rounds the corner. This might not be SO bad... :)

...o.o...

It's been three years since the day Devin Lytle invited me to a party at Joey Richter's house. Me and my new friends grew closer over the years and attended drama classes together~performing some pretty famous stuff. Our current project is called Starship (which I am very proud to say, I co-wrote)

Dylan and I are sitting together putting some last minute touches on the script before it is released to the rest of the team. He and I have grown extremely close, He's my best friend. Dylan Saunders is my best friend.

I suddenly become aware he is speaking to me, "I'm sorry, what?" I blush

He laughs, "Yeah of course! I was saying that~well if you don't mind~" he twiddles with his fingers and looks down at them nervously. Red rises to his cheeks, "I was uh… thinking maybe…. If you aren't doing anything… do you maybe… wanna go… to uh… do you wanna go to dinner… so we can talk about my character a little. You know, since you co-wrote the script. You know, strictly business…"

"Oh… okay sure…" I thought he liked me… I guess I was wrong. I push my dark red almost brown bangs out of the way of my eyes and run my hand down my braided ponytail, which I always do when I'm nervous.

"Cool. I'll text you the details…" he gathers his things and walks away. I sigh as he disappears from my view. I can't stand not being his.

"Dylan wait!" I chase after him. He turns around as I approach him. I grab his face and press my lips hard into his. He flinches and his body tightens at first but then he lets himself get lost in my lips. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him and takes charge of the kiss. He thrusts his hips trying to pull himself closer to me.

The kiss deepens and the warmth of his lips continues to pierce mine. He begins kissing down my jaw line, and then suckles my neck a bit before beginning on my collar bone. Everything else that happens, well, that's between me and Dylan ;)

**Sorry for the lateness I completely forgot about this. I felt like testing a new sexy form of writing without getting too sexy if you know what I mean. If you don't like it you can tell me and I won't write like that anymore but I doubt I'll do it often anyway. If you don't like it Jade, then I'll rewrite that part. Just tell me 3 you all!**


	4. Andrea- Joe Walker

**Andrea**

**Takes place after AVPM**

"Why don't you go play, Alex? I'll be right here if you need me," my little brother waddles away toward the play set. I sit down on a bench and watch him play in the sand alongside a little blonde girl. I chuckle to myself. Alex got himself a girlfriend.

"Can I sit here?" a voice asks. It takes me a second to realize he's talking to me and it takes me another second to realize I should nod.

"Yeah sure," He sits himself down beside me. His bright blue eyes shine in the Michigan sun.

"Which one's yours?" the man asks me.

"That one" I point at my brother, "His name's Alex,"

"Is he your little brother?"

"No he's my son," I say with as much seriousness as possible. I watch him shift uncomfortably and become suddenly interested in a family of ducks, "Just kidding. He is my brother. I'm only 18. Relax buddy!" I laugh at him. A huge smile spreads across his face. I just notice how handsome he really is, "So, which one is yours?"

"The blond," he directs my attention to the girl playing with my brother, "She's my cousin."

"Joe, what's with your fingernails?" I ask noticing something strange. He hides them in his lap.

"It was a dare. I don't normally wear purple nail polish," he blushes, I laugh.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to get going," I pick up my bag and head toward my brother.

"Wait!" he calls after me, "I don't even know your name!" I don't look back.

I lead my brother away from the park and whip out my phone.

**Andrea783: FunkWalk Andrea. My name's Andrea. Check your jacket pocket.**

**FunkWalk: Andrea783 dinner tonight? Around 6?**

**Andrea783: Sure txt me! FunkWalk**

**LaurenLopez1: Guess we're cancelling rehearsal tonight FunkWalk Andrea783**

**FunkWalk: oops… well… suck it up LaurenLopez… please. I really like Andrea783**

**Andrea783: I don't wanna start anything if tonight isn't a good night… FunkWalk LaurenLopez1**

**LaurenLopez1: Oh no it's alright, sweetie I'm just teasing FunkWalk. I don't care rehearsal's tomorrow night :) Andrea783**

**Andrea783: thanks! You're funny! Wanna hang sometime? LaurenLopez**

**LaurenLopez1: Yeah! How about the day after tomorrow? Andrea783**

**Andrea783: Sure that sounds great! Andrea783**

**FunkWalk: How did I get left out of this conversation, anyway? Andrea783 LaurenLopez1**

**Andrea783: FunkWalk, Just text me Walker!**

**FunkWalk: I sorry :'( still on? Andrea783**

**Andrea783: yepp! See ya tonight! FunkWalk**

**FunkWalk: Yeah see ya! Andrea783**


	5. Madeleine Grace Holden- Brian Holden

**This is for my friend Madeleine; we met on facebook because she was the first one to 'like' my page and so she became an admin. Sadly, she wasn't able to continue helping me but I still like to keep occasional contact with her. She wrote an amazing fanfiction on my facebook page called StarKid Funness. Please check it out and read her fic! Thanks for all the fun and friendship, Maddy! And I hope you enjoy the story! Love you girl! 3**

Daniel and Jennifer Holden raced down the stairs of their large house that was once known by thousands as StarKid Manor.

"Dan! Jenny! Get into bed, both of you! It's late and Auntie Lauren and Uncle Walker are coming to visit tomorrow!" Maddy called trying to grab a hold of their shirts as they ran by.

"But we're not tired!" Jenny whined.

"Yeah, and they're not even our real aunt and uncle!" Daniel stated.

"I swear, just like your father!"

"You'd better believe it, Sweetheart!" Brian Holden entered the room holding a box of Sweet Arts graced with a ribbon. He leaned in and kissed Maddy softly on the cheek as the kids made gagging noises behind them.

"It's been ten years and you're still making stupid references, huh?"

"Yup"

Brian scooped up his darling kids in his arms and carried them up to their rooms, "But we don't wanna!" they complained

"I'm sure mommy will tell you a story" Brian smiles

"Yeah I'm sure mommy will…" Maddy gritted through her teeth at her husband. He simply smiled at her.

"Yay!" the kids yelled together as if in a stupid cartoon in which a cow just guessed the third letter of the alphabet causing wombats to rain down from the sky singing 'one two buckle my shoe'… Seriously who the H3LL still buckles shoes anyway!

Maddy sat on the edge of her son's bed. Her children huddled under the covers preparing for an adventure. Brian jumped up and down and giggled like a little boy… Maddy sure does love this boy, and he loves her too, "Well, it all started one day trolling facebook and stalking StarKid as usual…" Maddy winks at Brian as she continues the story

I sigh. StarKid is amazing. Suddenly a message pops up on the screen. It's from… um… Joey Richter…

I instantly click on it:

"_Congratulations! You have been selected out of all of our fans in the US to come and spend a week with Team StarKid! Please send in your information and we'll pick you up as soon as we can! Thank you for all your love and support and I hope to see you soon!_

_Love your friend (and favorite StarKid),_

_Joey Richter_

I can't breathe, "MOOOOOOOM!" I scream across the house, "Can I spend a week in Chicago?"

"Yeah sure why not." She says nonchalantly. I love my mom.

"Thanks, mom!" I try not to squeal

_Dear Joey,_

_My mom said it's cool. Here I sent you a friend request so you can see all my information. So… yeah… anything else you wanna know?... like… I don't know… favorite color… animal… favorite type of squirrel meat? I don't know… I… I don't know… well… anyway… thanks again…_

_Your favorite fan,_

_Maddy Grace_

I read over and send it before I can change my mind. Another message pops up on the screen:

_Dinner tonight? Seven? I'm already in your area… that McDonald's on 39__th__?_

_Hope to see you there,_

_Brian Holden_

_Dear Brian,_

_I think you may have sent that to the wrong person. I'm all the way across the country from Chicago. But thanks for messaging me even if it was on accident._

_Bye bye,_

_Maddy_

_Dearest Dearest Maddy!_

_I am at McDonald's now. Please come. It's only a few block from your place, want me to pick you up?_

_To Brian Freakin' Holden_

_Umm… Sure. Yeah. Can you pick me up? My mom just went to the store…_

_To beautiful gorgeous Maddy_

_Be there in five!_

I close my laptop and scribble a note to my mom:

_Mom-_

_I went to McDonalds with Brian Holden. Be back soon!_

The door bell rings. I walk over and open the door. Brian Holden is standing on my doorstep. Omigod. "Shall we go, milady?" he holds out his elbow in a gentlemanlike fashion.

"I would be delighted, sir." I loop my arm through his and we make our way down the street, "How did you know where I live?"

"I'm a professional stalker" he replies. I laugh.

"You sure look intimidating."

He glares at me and smiles, "I like you already!"

We saunter into McDonalds and plop ourselves down at the far table because we see a group of girls wearing assorted StarKid accessories. Brian tries to hold his head down but it doesn't work very well.

"Omigod its Brian Holden!" one of the girls screams.

They mob him and beg for his autograph. I can't help but think that five minutes ago that would have been me.

"Hey Brian wanna hang with us?" the red head asks tugging on his shirt.

"I'm a little busy right now…" he looks uncomfortable. He's gotta plan, and I'm going to have to go along with it. Woo hoo.

"Doing what?" the blond glares at me.

"Well, if you must know- I'm on a date" his smile broadens in my direction

"With this?" the same blond points to me.

"I happen to love 'this'!" he's getting angry…

"Yeah right…" the red head pipes up

Brian doesn't wait for me to give the ok; he just grabs my face and forces his lips into mine. It feels so right. I think he really wants it, maybe even more than I do. When we part the girls are gone, and the blood has risen to my face. Brian Holden just kissed me, and I love him.

Madeleine kissed her beautiful sleeping children on the head goodnight and walked into the arms of her amazing husband. She was living the fan girl's dream, but it was different. She was no longer a fan girl, she was in love. True love.


	6. Julia Norris- Joe Walker

Julia Norris walks down the crowded halls of the University of Michigan, where she attends school and majors in musical theater. The problem is, she's dyslexic and often has trouble memorizing her lines when they're first handed to her. Immature students will come behind her and pull at her brown hair with beautiful blue highlights in attempt to make her feel worse about herself. Because, in reality, she has more skill than all of them combined. She works 100 times harder and never gives up. On this particular day, she hangs her head low and walks quickly past the bullies who yell insults at her. She tries to ignore them, but the pain still reaches her heart.

"Hey!" a boy calls. She knows he can't be talking to her, so she just keeps walking, "Hey girl! Brown hair blue highlights. Stop!" Julia turns to see where the voice is coming from. She sees a tall, muscular man with pale blue eyes smiling and making his way toward her, "You're beautiful." He says smiling. That's it. Nothing else.

"Thanks..." She mutters. She looks down at her books clutched to her chest, "But I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not pretty in the slightest..."

He looks hurt. He puts his fingers gently under her chin and lifts her head so she's looking at him, "Yes you are. You are beautiful."

With that, the boy walks away. All Julia can do is watch his form disappear into the throng of people.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I completely forgot about all this! I'm a completely different person now, but I'd like to finish what I've started. These are going to be really short so I can get more done. Honestly, I thought this one was really cute! :)**


	7. Natalia Loren- Joe Walker

"Devin shut up! I don't like him!" I push my friend slightly in a teasing manner. No, I don't like him. I can't like him. He's my best friend!

"Mhm suuurrreee you don't, Nat!" Devin rolls her eyes.

"I don't!" I pout

"Truth or dare?" Devin smirks. This cannot end well for me!

"Dare!" I say quickly, avoiding the obvious question that I was going to be asked.

"I dare you to answer truthfully! Do you or do you not like Joseph Walker?"

"I... I..."

"I know I certainly do!" I hear an all too familiar voice boom from behind me.

"Hi Walker." I blush without turning around. I was always shy around him recently. Maybe I do like him.

"Joe Walker is so sexy it hurts! I want to do illegal things to him. Maybe we could-"

"Walker! Oh my god stop!" Devin puts her hand up, threatening to smack him if he continues.

"Yes ma'am!" Walker salutes, "Well? Natalia-" Joe was the only one I let call me by my full name, "-you never answered her question. Do you like Joseph Walker?"

"... I... yeah... I do..." tears well in my eyes as he remains silent. I'm so busy thinking I don't even notice him walking towards me. I only snap back into reality the second his lips touch mine.


	8. Mickey Laurenson- Nick Lang

The wind blows my soft orange around my face as I sit back on the rooftop in the arms of my one love.

He looks down at me, a smile, that beautiful smile, beaming. He curls his finger around the hair in front of my eyes and tucks it gently behind my ear to show my bright blue eyes he says he loves so much. We just stare at each other. It seems like he's counting my freckles and admiring them with every breath.

He pulls me tighter up against him. I smile, closing my eyes. Soaking in his love.

He leans down. I feel his breath on my face. He grows closer as my heart begins beating faster and faster.

Our lips touch, ever so slightly. Just a peck, is all, but I've never known this feeling. This feeling of... love. Love. Pure, innocent, everlasting love. My eternal love for Nick Lang.


	9. Kayla Peters- Darren Criss

I quickly braid my hair to the side. It becomes messy but I don't have any time to fix it. I can't be late for my first StarKid rehearsal. Well it's called a rehearsal, but it's really just a meet up to catch up and meet up with everyone again.

I grab my keys and ran out the door. I cannot believe I overslept. Twenty-three years and I still can't master waking up. I make it just in time. Lauren runs up and gives me a big hug, "Oh my God Kayla!" she squeals into my shoulder.

"Lauren ah! Oh God I've missed you! How are you!?" I squeeze her tighter.

"Amazing now that you're here!" She lets go and starts pulling me toward her throng of friends, "Come on you HAVE to see everyone!"

Lauren and I run over to Team StarKid, "Hey guys, meet our newest member! Some of you may remember her from college. This is Kayla Peters!"

"Kayla?" a familiar voice comes from inside the crowd. The seas parted and a man emerged from inside.

My eyes widen at the sight of my old college crush, "Darren?"

"Oh my God I can't believe it's you!" he runs over and picks me up, swinging me around, "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too…" I say- my voice a little shaky.

…..

The rehearsal went well. We talked and caught up and I met some really awesome people. Afterward, Darren asked if I wanted to get coffee with him. Of course I said yes.

We're sitting kind of awkwardly in the shop both sipping our coffee, "So…." He says, breaking the silence.

"So…" Dang it. If I didn't like him it would be so much easier to talk to him.

"Listen I-" we both say at the same time. We chuckle a bit.

"You go first," I say still laughing maybe a little longer than I should.

"Okay," Darren clears his throat, "Well there's something you should know… I've kind of had a crush on you since college. I know it's probably too late and I hope this isn't creeping you out but I just thought you should know…"

I'm shocked, purely and completely shocked. I have to tell him the truth, "I feel the same way… I mean I've felt the same way… since college."

Darren chuckles nervously but grins wildly, "Then… will… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes of course."

The rest of the night Darren goes on to tell me all these stories about him attempting to ask me out and his friends trying to convince him to. It's all so cute. So we're talking out the door, Darren stops. He grabs my hands and pulls me in, pecking my lips.

"Tomorrow night?" he asks.

"Tomorrow night."


	10. Jennifer Holden- Joe Walker

Joe Walker has a secret. He's never told anyone this secret. He's in love with that green eyed beauty in the year below him. He loves the way her dork brown hair falls over her eyes, but he loves it best when she wears her glasses and a messy bun, and obvious wake-up-late look. She's so fun to be around and she just lights up a room. She has an amazing singing voice. She's an incredible writer and her dance skills are to die for. There's one problem: She's his best friend's little sister.

"Joe? Joe? Are you okay?" Jennifer waves her hand in front of him, "you zoned out a bit there."

"Yeah I'm fine," he sighs, "Just thinking…"

Brian Holden goes on to tell them ideas he has for the next StarKid play at the very disorganized meeting. Every one was worse than the first. Jennifer and Joe were texting each mocking his ideas during the entire presentation.

When it's done, Joe looks over at Jennifer, "Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure just let me ask Brian!"

Joe watches her walk off toward her brother. He can't see what she says, but Brian smiles and nods, gives her a hug, and watches her come toward me. Brian and my gaze meet and he furrows his brow as if to send me a message that I can't quite make out.

…..

Joe loves how of all things Jennifer orders a burger with large fries and a large sweet tea. She's not afraid to eat in front of him like most girls. When they sit down everything's quiet for a while.

Jennifer just couldn't the pounding silence, "Joe, seriously, what's wrong? You haven't been you recently."

"I'm sorry…" Joe has dragged this out too long. He realizes it's time, "I-" his phone rings interrupting his confession. He looks down at it, "It's your brother… hold on. I'm sorry." He gets up to take the call, "Hello?"

"Joseph Walker I swear to God if you do not ask my sister out tonight I will rip out your throat and feed it to your mother," and, with that, the line goes dead. Joe stands there for a few seconds trying to take in what just happened. But then his smile almost jumps off his face. He rushes back over to the table he shares with Jennifer.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"Jennifer, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for too long and I can't handle you not knowing, nor me not knowing if you have reciprocated feelings. Please, please tell me you feel the same as I do." He's almost out of breath when he finishes the last word.

She blinks for a second before pulling Joe into a kiss. He smiles into her answer.


	11. Lindsay Basil- Mystery Crush?

I met my husband in freshman year of high school. He was a senior at the time, and hung out with all the "cool" kids, while I, being a drama nerd AND a freshman, kind of chillaxed at the bottom the social heap. It's not like there was much I could really do about it though.

His group of friends (and some of their girlfriends) would pick on me at lunch. And by "pick on me" I don't mean just "Oh your shoes suck. I hate your style. You look like a two year old." It was more like, "You're stupid, you can't do anything right. God just go kill yourself already, geek. You have nothing to live for and no loves you one." So yeah I would consider it more of verbal assault than regular bullying or harassment. And they would trip me and stuff and throw food at my face but those were the good days.

But he never did any of that stuff. He would just sit back saying "sorry" with his eyes, which didn't help, but it was more compassion than I got from most people.

One Friday during rehearsal, I noticed him watching from the back row of our community center's theatre. I had a hard time focusing on my lines. The director kept yelling at me, but I didn't pay much attention because I could still feel his eyes on me the whole time from the back row and, to be perfectly honest, I was terrified that he and/or his buddies decided to bring the torment outside the cell walls of our school. I tried my best not to look at him, but I glanced every so often to see if he was still there and if he had anyone else with him.

When we finished and I took one last glance, he was gone. My mind went into panic mode. Half my brain was freaking out while the other half was trying to tell the other side to calm down. I considered making a run for it as I turn with my head down… right into him. Typical Lindsay, "S-Sorry," I almost whisper, refusing to look him in the eye.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry," his voice, oddly enough, seemed genuine, "Hey," he put his hand on my chin guiding my face to look up at him. I saw deep into his piercing blue eyes (ladies and gentlemen, I've officially written the cheesiest sentence of all time. You're welcome). I was hooked. I was drawn in. I was drawn into loving him, "you were amazing up there."

I was never quite sure how to accept compliments so I just went with what I've heard other people say in this situation, "Thanks…" cue the most awkward Awkward Silence in the history of ever. Eventually it was me who spoke up again, "Why are you talking to me? You hate me."

"No, my friends hate you, and that's only because they see how you care too much about other people's feelings to fight back for fear of saying something you'll regret. So they take advantage of you, and use you to make themselves feel better," he sighs, "and they see how beautiful you are. And so do I. I see how sweet and loving you are, but no one lets you love them. You deserve someone to love and to love you back, and you most definitely don't deserve how those people are treating you."

I was quite taken aback, "Is this a prank that you and your friends came up with?" he chuckled but then shook his head, "Then why are you telling me this? I mean, you play sports and I do theatre. I'm a loser; you're one of the most popular guys in the school. Even if you feel bad for me, you don't have to tell me all this just to make me feel better."

He hung his head shaking it back and forth, "You misunderstand, Lindsay, I'm not saying this because I feel bad for you and I want to make myself feel better, I'm saying this because it's how I feel, and I like sharing my feelings, especially with those who need to hear it the most. But what you said, about me being popular. This isn't true anymore. I don't want to be that cool kid anymore. And especially if being 'cool' means sitting back and watching someone as gorgeous and amazing as you get put down and made to feel worthless. I can see that's how you feel in the way you walk with your head down and hate making eye contact, like you're avoiding right now," it was true. I was staring at anything else but his eyes, "but it hurts me. It not only hurts because I know I've contributed with my silence, but I hate that it hurts you. I hate it. And I hate who I've become; I just want to be who I used to be."

I was too shocked to speak properly, "so you," out comes a squeak, "uh skipped out on football practice just to tell me that?"

"No," he smiled almost too broadly for his face, "I want to be who I used to be- just like you. I was a theatre kid too. I quit for my 'friends' and I joined a team. But I told my friends how I feel and they kicked me out of their group. I was overjoyed. Now I can be like you, enjoying something and not stopping just for a stupid social status," his smile gets bigger, which I assumed to be impossible, "And since now everything has happened, I can now ask out this really pretty freshman I've had my eyes set on for a while."

"Patty Myers?" I half joked and half asked still in doubt of his flirting and assume it's the most popular freshman.

"No," he said, "Lindsay 'I Don't Know Your Middle Name' Basil, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Jeff 'I Don't Know Yours Either' Blim, of course I will."


End file.
